The Weekend
by serena.jones.585
Summary: Jou and Seto have a lesson in love
1. Friday

"Ok, ladies, settle down!" Jounouchi shouted as he entered the computer lab. "You can act like girls -" he curtsied, bat his eyes and got a laugh, "- after class. What's the big deal, anyhow?" Across the school, the teenaged girls had been over-excited.

"The Programming sensei will be here today!" Eko-chan answered. "KaibaCorp-sans are so handsome. He'll be here the whole weekend." She and half the class sighed.

"Hey, what am I, over here? Chopped liver?" He pretended to pout. "I teach computers, too! Some hotshot comes in for a weekend seminar, and everybody forgets about Jounouchi-sensei?"

"I still love you, Yankee-Sensei." Biko-chan giggled.

"That's because you couldn't pass the test to get into the programming class," Shiko-chan teased.

Biko-chan tsked and the rest of the class laughed. "I passed," she pouted, "but the class was full."

"I was gonna skip the pop quiz today," Jounouchi announced, "but now my feelings are hurt. Clear your desks." The class groaned. "Nope! Nope! Pens out, take one, pass the rest back. You won't need your laptops, 'cause I'm doin' this old school."

He chuckled as he set up the projector and they gripped. He need his glasses to read the setting, but he'd gotten over that first semester.

Yankee-sensei looks handsome with glasses, his students insisted. Yankee-sensei was the bad-but-mature-type. He had to laugh at that. He'd given up on telling them that he'd never been a motorcycle-riding thug and on getting any of them to actually use his name. Yankee-sensei was better than Bishen-sensei. That was what some of the third-years called him his first week at the all-girls school. That had been uncomfortable.

But now, at the end of his second year, everything was going well. He wasn't the only male teacher on campus, but he was by far the youngest. The students were used to him. They stopped hard-core flirting when he started wearing the gold ring. It wasn't a wedding band, but he didn't correct it when that rumor went flying around the school that he had a secret wife and kids. Now he was handsome-but-safe-to-flirt-with Yankee-sensei in the computer lab.

After class, Diko-chan and Iko-chan loitered.

"You girls need something?"

"No. It's quiet in here, and we have a free period."

"Ah. Well sorry, but you got about ten minutes. I gotta go get the tech from KaibaCorp, and then he's gonna need the room to set up for the weekend."

"Aww!"

"We could help!"

"Uh-huh." Jounouchi grinned. "Tell you what, if he says you can help, you can help. But if he says out, no debate, out. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Sankyu, Yankee-sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled. "You know, it won't be one of the brothers, right? They're pretty busy."

Iko-chan fluffed her hair. "So? Who cares about them. Last year, the KaibaCorp-san was from Brazil! He said I was very mature."

"He did, huh?" Jounouchi made a mental note to make sure that this year's computer geek wasn't interested in mature girls. Last year's definitely was not. Last year's had spent the weekend in Jounouchi's dorm room, when he wasn't in the classroom. "Was that all he said?"

She blushed and the two giggled.

"Oh I get it - you wanna make me jealous. Well, it won't work. If you're gonna flirt with other teachers, I'll just have to find other helpers."

"Yankee-chan!"

Jounouchi left the room, snickering.

Walking across campus to the administrative building, he was reminded about how big the school was, and how beautiful. Designed to look like a traditional mountain temple village - but with all the modern conveniences - the boarding school was just the place for rich girls to become proper young ladies. A great job, an amazing location. He did miss hanging out with his friends, but with Honda and Otogi in Tokyo, and Yugi in Egypt most of the time, they hadn't even talked in a few months.

Plus, he enjoyed teaching. He didn't expect that when he took the certification test. He only took it because he figured the test would be easy and it would get his guidance counselor off his case. Looking back, he couldn't imagine doing anything else.

When Jounouchi reached the front office, the staff were all clustered around the front desk in a frenzy.

"I guess he's here?" He laughed.

"In Headmistress' office," the secretary's eyes were practically heart shaped, "and he's gorgeous!"

"He's that good? Maybe I should try. How do I look?" He smoothed his hair and straightened his tie.

The records clerk smacked his arm. "Don't you dare! The women of the world need at least one good looking real man!"

"Abuse! You saw that, right?"

"Oh! Tsk! Hit his face so we have a chance!"

"Tell you what, I won't try hard." He grinned at them. "I can go in?"

The secretary waved him off with an amused sigh. "Yeah, they're expecting you."

Of all the things Jounouchi expected, seeing Kaiba Seto himself was not on the list.

"Ah!" The headmistress and the guest stood. "Kaiba-sama, this is our new resident computer studies instructor, Jounouchi Katsuya-san. Jounouchi-sensei teaches basic skills - word processing, spreadsheets, and the like. Jounouchi-sensei, this is our adjunct instructor Kaiba Seto-sama."

Jounouchi bowed. "Honored to meet you. Please let me assist you while you are our guest."

Kaiba looked at him for a moment. "Thank you for the assistance." He stood up. "Well, I don't want to take up any more of your time. Where will I be staying this year?"

"The male teacher's dorm…." Her voice trailed off as her eyes went wide.

"We have a full staff now," Jounouchi jumped in, guessing the problem, "so one of the teachers is volunteering his room for your use. I can bunk with Hashimi-sensei."

"I see. Then if everything is settled, I should get started. Headmistress." Kaiba nodded to her. He gestured to Jounouchi. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Jounouchi stuck his tongue out at the secretary as he passed her desk, and led Kaiba out. The executive had a rolling cart with several cases. "Here, I'll take that."

"No need. Lead on. The classroom first."

"Ok."

They walked for a bit in silence.

"Is there a reason you didn't mention that we were previously acquainted?" Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi felt his cheeks warm. "Not a specific one. We weren't friends. Frankly, I wasn't sure you even remembered me."

"The mutt trailing behind Mutou and his happy band? The Yankee half who wanted to be dueling king?"

Jounouchi stopped. "Ok. Look. High school was a million years ago and all the rest of what happened was, well, what it was. I let go of any grudges I had, and I don't want any new ones. If working with me is not cool, I can find somebody else."

Kaiba looked at him, then slowly smiled. He started walking toward the classroom again. "So, when did you decide to become a teacher? I thought you would have followed your friend into archaeology."

Jounouchi considered himself answered and caught up. "No urge to go back to Egypt. Ever."

"Agreed."

"Yeah…. So. Anyway, my counselor thought I'd be good at it, and I passed the test, so here I am."

"Indeed. And are you? Good at it, I mean."

"I guess?" Jounouchi laughed sheepishly. "I haven't gotten -"

"Yankee-sensei!" Jiko-chan came running up to them. "Excuse me." She cleared her throat, smoothed her hair, and bowed politely. "Jounouchi-sensei. Please forgive me for disturbing you and our most esteemed guest." She bowed deeply to Kaiba. "Thank you for attending our pitiful school, KaibaCorp-sama."

Jounouchi snorted. "Ok, Jiko-chan, you got the first look. Did you actually need something, or are you just reporting back to everyone what he looks like?"

The girl turned scarlet. "I - uh - homework! Will you be in your office today? I have a homework question!"

"I'm impressed," Kaiba chuckled. "That was quick and plausible."

"And a fib, since I didn't give any today. You got your phone?" The girl nodded and handed it over when Jounouchi reached for it. He took a quick picture of Kaiba and the student. "Now, scoot. We got work to do."

"Yes, Yankee-sensei!" She gushed, beaming. "Thank you, Yankee-sensei!" She sprinted back the way she came.

Jounouchi laughed, "There's gonna be a dozen of those. More once the girls see you." They started walking again.

"Yankee-sensei?"

"They think I'm hiding out from the yakuza."

"You must adore your students. If I were to imply that, you'd take my head off."

"You ain't 16 and cute."

"No. Not for some time."

They reached the building and went up to the lab.

"So how did you get roped into this assignment?" Jounouchi asked as they distributed Seto's software around the room.

"It's my vacation."

"You're working on your vacation?"

"Teaching the class is my vacation. Far more interesting than lying on some dull beach."

"So go camping, or skiing, or go play golf."

"Ugh! I'd rather club myself. This is both more fun and more useful." He indicated the drive he was leaving at each workstation. "This is one of my best recruiting tools."

"They fall in love with you and join the company?"

"No, some of them fall in love with programming, and try to break my code."

Jounouchi laughed, "Yeah, that seriously would never cross my mind!"

"If they reach a deep enough level, they trip a virus that freezes their computer. It gives them a message to come see me for the removal code. It even schedules them an appointment on my calendar."

"Do they show up?"

"Always. But the ones who make it to that level were the most driven to begin with. I offer them a work-study scholarship to Tokyo Institute."

"Impressive." He picked up another box to disburse. "Still. Not a vacation."

"No phone calls, no emails, one job teaching for a few hours, and time to myself? It's a weekend in heaven."

"Is that how Paulo described it?"

"Paulo? Oh yes, Alvarez came last year. No, that's how it's been in years past. Last year, Mokuba dragged me to some wedding." Kaiba looked at him thoughtfully. "Now I'm doubly sorry I wasn't here."

"Why's that?"

"You -"

The door slid open. "Hurry up!" Diko-chan snapped, "we're going to miss - ahhhh!"

She stopped short and Iko-chan ran into her. The 'mature' teen squeaked as the two stared at Kaiba. They were wearing the maximum amount of make-up the school allowed, and looked like they'd freshened their uniforms and hair.

"Sorry ladies." Jounouchi resisted the urge to flat out laugh at them. "We're pretty much done here. Kaiba, these are two of the students who'll be in the class tomorrow. They were gonna help set up."

"They were? They still can. Do they have access to a color copier?"

"Yeah. Teacher's office has one they can use."

Kaiba pulled out a set of slides. "Single sided, corner stapled. 40 copies. If you ladies still would like to assist."

Iko-chan recovered first. "Ohyes!Yes!ThankyousomuchKaibaCorpsama!" She started for the door, pulling her friend.

Diko-chan seemed to wake up. "Wait!" She bowed deeply. "Welcome, Sensei. We look forward to your class. Thank you for the honor of assisting you." They both bowed and moved toward the door.

Kaiba smirked. "I suggest you take the slides." He still held them.

Both girls turned pink. "Yes, sir." "Sorry."

He handed them the documents. "Go on. Katsuya and I have things to discuss."

Iko-chan and Jounouchi both stared at the executive for moment. Then the teacher shrugged.

"You heard Seto. Leave the copies in my mailbox."

"Yankee-sensei, you know KaibaCorp-sama?" Iko-chan blinked at him.

"Quite well." Kaiba replied. "In fact, he is my oldest friend."

Both girls gaped.

Kaiba made a shooing gesture and the two nearly tripped over themselves trying to leave the room. "Payback," he said when the door closed, "for taking my picture."

"Oldest friend!" Jounouchi burst. "And since when are we on first name basis?"

"A liberty, I will admit. But we have known each for a decade, and we've been friends, I would say for, oh, thirty minutes. Which would make you my oldest friend by at least an hour."

Jounouchi looked at the man, perplexed. They'd known each other for years, true, but he had to have friends at work. Or at least other rich guys. Or…. No. Kaiba was an ass back in the day, but he was an honest ass. If he says he has no friends, he means it. Jounouchi found himself laughing.

"Ok, 'friend'. Come on, there's a British pub in town. You can buy me a beer."

"My overnight bag?"

"We can drop that in my room. I need to talk to Hashimi-san anyway."

As they walked to the male teacher's dorm, Kaiba admired the view. "This used to be a monastery, in the 1700s."

"Oh yeah? I didn't know that."

"It was one of the few places that allowed women sanctuary from abusive husbands and fathers," the executive went on, "but they were expected to work and pray as the brothers did. At some point before WWI, a woman became the head monk. During the war, families would bring their daughters here for protection. And slowly, it became a school."

"You did a lot of research."

"Not I. My grandmother. She was a student here."

"Your grandmother? Wait - you found your family? Your real family?"

"Gozaburo's mother, I should say. He arranged the contract for KaibaCorp to teach here in her memory. Every Hinamatsuri, he would bring Mokuba and I here to extol the virtues of women and pledge his support of the independent Japanese woman."

"Sounds good." Jounouchi nodded. "Any of it true?"

"From him? Unlikely. I suspect he was having a sexual relationship with the Headmistress."

They neared the three-story, sloped-roof building that housed the few male staff.

"Jounouchi," Kaiba sounded thoughtful. "Would it not be simpler if you stay in your room?"

"You want to bunk with Hashimi-san?"

"I thought we could not disturb anyone, and I 'bunk' with you. If our friendship has reached that level."

"Oh, sure. Like I said, you're cool, I'm cool." Jounouchi opened the building door. "I'm up on three, the attic. It's pretty small for two, but it's only a couple nights."

They went to his simple but comfortable room and Jounouchi took off his tie. "You want to change before we go? The suit's kind of formal for the place we're going."

"Very well." He pulled a more casual shirt from his bag. "Where should I change?"

Confused, Jounouchi looked around them as he took off his own dress shirt and slacks. "Here? Unless you'd rather go down to the bathroom." Then a thought occurred to him. "Oh. I get it. Yeah, I am gay. But you are out of my strike zone."

"Out? You do not find me attractive?" Kaiba looked genuinely surprised. "I don't think I've ever heard that before."

Jounouchi laughed and pulled on a baseball shirt. "Sorry. Don't mean to crush your ego, there."

"Don't be. Actually, it's rather refreshing. I can never tell if it's my face or my wallet they see. Having someone say they are not interested in either is rather novel."

"Oh I'm interested in your wallet." Jounouchi snickered. "Like I said, you're buying."

They changed clothes and made their way back to the administrative building. The early evening sun was still bright, and the students were still milling around the campus. Polite groups in two and threes approached them frequently, slowing down the trip. Jounouchi was amused watching the girls vie for Kaiba's attention.

Kaiba, the teacher discovered, was surprisingly patient. He handled the blatant flirtations with a kind smile and a reserved humor. He rebuffed any offers of physical attention - from campus tours to less subtle invitations - by gently reminding the girls he was only there to teach. Occasionally the executive pointed out that it was an unexpected pleasure to see his 'dear kohai' and the way he smiled made it seem like he actually meant it.

Eventually, they made it back to the office so that Jounouchi could sign out and get his car from the small school parking lot.

The five minute drive to town was in an uncomfortable silence.

Kaiba wasn't known for spontaneous gestures or wasted efforts on people who don't give him an advantage. So if he wants to be friends, the teacher had something the executive wanted. He could not begin to guess what.

Jounouchi parked on a bare patch that served as a parking lot and bus station.

"A lot of onsens near here, so plenty of tourists come through. Bus from Odawara comes twice a day - once up, once down."

"In the winter?"

"Until the first snowfall. Too much risk of getting snowed in after that."

"Logical."

"Come on."

They moved through the narrow, winding streets to a building with a sign depicting a flower and a carp. Outside, it looked like a traditional Japanese village shop.

Inside, it was a British pub. The walls were decorated with lions, Union Jacks, a picture of Queen Elizabeth, and dart boards. The menu above the bar listed British fare.

"Guy who owns it is an expat from East London. You gotta say 'east' or he has a fit."

"Accuracy is important."

"Hey! Joey!" A large man behind the bar waved. "Have a seat - I just made a fresh batch of black pudding!"

"Idiot!" Jounouchi laughed as he moved to the bar. "Kaiba, this ugly foreigner is the owner - Lethbridge Stewart. Lefty, this is a friend of mine from my dueling days, Kaiba Seto."

Lefty wiped his hand on the bar towel and offered it. "Please take care of me, Kaiba-san." He paused as they shook hands. "Wait, not THE Kaiba Seto-san! Of KaibaCorp? Sir, it is an honor! I hope this rotten place can serve you well."

"Thank you. This reminds me of a place I frequented while I was in Edinburgh. Is that real black sausage you've got there, or some Japanese rice version?"

"You...like that blood crap?" Jounouchi nearly retched refering to it.

"Too many late nights with robotics majors programing AI specs and drinking stout ale. At 3am, it is amazing what one will eat."

"Ichi!" The owner yelled over his shoulder. "Ichi, run home and bring me my breakfast pudding!"

"I'm studying, old man!" A distant voice replied.

"Excuse me," the man said politely. He turned and moved toward a staircase. "NOW LOOK HERE, BOY…!"

"His son," Jounouchi explained.

"I presumed." They were silent for a moment. "Restroom?" Kaiba asked.

"To the right, behind the bar."

Kaiba left and the owner returned.

"Your regular?"

"Two. And a stout for him, I guess."

"Two?" He pulled the beers. "Problem?"

"Remember I told you there was a guy I was totally hooked on for life?"

"Yeah?" The bartender did a double take. "Wait, him?"

Jounouchi drained the first drink. "Yeah. Totally straight. Staying in my room this weekend."

He whistled and pulled a third beer. "On the house."

Kaiba returned. "Shall we get a table?"

"Yeah." He offered the dark beer. "Cool?"

The executive took the drink and toasted. "Saulu." He swallowed about half of it.

They sat and drank.

"How's your brother?"

"Well, the last we spoke. He decided he wanted a challenge so he is creating an African subsidiary. He's in Nairobi."

"Wow. So, tech? What?"

"It's his." Kaiba finished his beer. "I promised I would not interfere. From what he's shared with me there is some tech, construction, sanitation, security, a rather eclectic mix of projects."

"He making any money?"

The executive smirked. "Not as much as me." They both chuckled.

Then they lapsed into silence.

"How's your sister?"

"She's...uh...good." The teacher forced a smile. "Actually, she's teaching now, too. A school for the blind."

"Her vision -"

"None of the surgeries worked. But she's good. And they did manage to block the nerves so she no longer gets those crazy headaches."

"That is an improvement, yes."

"OK!" The Lefty's voice boomed abruptly. "Joey's regular fish and chips, and one order of black pudding." He served the two plates. "I can bring out another fish, if the -"

"Another round for the table," Kaiba said, diving into his meal, "and an order of chips, please." He took the first bite and nodded, "Excellent!"

"Sure you don't want to try it, Joey?"

"Ugh! I'm not sure I can eat this now."

The owner left, chuckling.

"As I recall, you and fin hair used to eat anything."

"Any food!" Jounouchi pointed to Kaiba's plate. "That's some kind of food substitute."

"You have no idea what you're missing." Kaiba relished another mouthful. "I prefer European oats to Japanese rice but I also prefer their beer to ours, so I imagine that would follow."

"Never pegged you for a beer drinker. Figured you were strictly wine, and those fancy cocktails."

"Depends on where I am. If I'm entertaining clients, I drink what the client is drinking. If I am at home, it's usually beer."

"Huh. That seems, I d'know, too low brow for a high end guy like you."

"I live a high end life now, but I come from low brow roots."

"Move, Jou-ojichan," a young boy put down drinks and a plate of chips. "The old man said you wanted a stout?"

"His. Thanks, Ichi-kun."

"Ah. Welcome, sir." He bowed. "Your drink. May I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you."

They ate in silence.

"Is it that unbelievable?" The executive sucked a finger clean, then took a swallow of beer.

"...is what -"

"Is it impossible to believe that I like black pudding and beer? That I can be just as pedestrian as anyone else.

"You? Pedestrian?" Jounouchi snickered. "Yeah, that's pretty unbelievable."

"Why? I'm human. I have the same needs and wants any other man has. I have desires. Guilty pleasures. Secret fanta-"

"Jounouchi-sensei!" A woman exclaimed. "Everyone, look who's here!"

Six women descended on their table, pulling over chairs and calling out for drinks. Employees of the school. They went out for a girls night, all dressed up for a night in Tokyo instead of a dingy local pub. What luck they happened to run into them.

Jounouchi watched as Kaiba's demeanor changed. He'd never noticed before, but suddenly he could see the discomfort behind the fake smile the executive suddenly wore. He chatted pleasantly with the women, but never shared a real word. The time they spent alone hadn't been entirely comfortable, but it had been the real Kaiba Seto.

"So, is it true? Are you two 'intimate' friends?"

"Well, I wouldn't use the word 'intimate', but Katsuya did spend a week aboard my yacht."

"You have a yacht!?"

"I," he fed a chip to the woman who asked, "have an everything." He wiped his fingers on a napkin and offered a chip to the next one.

"Does that include having a wife?"

"That depends. Do you have a husband?"

They all giggled.

The rest of the conversation was Kaiba smirking as he did his best to turn the women into trained puppies. At first the teacher was annoyed to see the 'old asshole' Kaiba treating his friends like crap. Then he was revolted when he realized that his friends were enjoying the treatment. Then, he was stunned.

Kaiba looked bored.

Even as he smiled and teased and offered a chip to whomever could guess his income, he looked completely disinterested in the game.

The teacher looked at his watch, wondering how he could free them both.

"Is it that late already?" Kaiba asked. "Forgive me, ladies. Katsuya, would you return me to the campus?"

"Oh, but Kaiba-sama, stay! Jounouchi-kun can go back alone if he's tired."

Kaiba signaled Ichi. "Actually, I'm afraid it is I who must interrupt his evening. I have a call with New York scheduled for 11pm. I'll need my my notes. Put the entire table on my card, thank you. And tell your father I may need him to ship those sausages to me. They are delicious."

The boy groaned. "He'll never stop going on about it," he grumbled as he went to close the bill.

Jounouchi watched his co-workers coax but Kaiba stayed firm.

"There." Kaiba signed the receipt. "Are you ready, Katsuya?"

"Sure." He shrugged. He could have left an hour ago for all it mattered.

They got in the car and drove back.

"I gotta ask," Jounouchi said when they were underway. "Do you have to treat people like that?"

"Like what?"

"Yes, you are very cute." He mimic the executive's mocking tones. "Here's a treat. You act like they're monkeys at the zoo."

"Ah. That. People - women in particular - expect me to be charming. Seductive. And nearly unattainable. Nearly is the key word, because they will do almost anything and accept almost any treatment if they believe they can 'attain' me. I've spent time with women from uneducated hostesses to dual PhDs executives and not one has pointed out how condescending I am."

"The one that does will probably slap you."

"And will be the most interesting woman I have ever met. But your question was do I have to be condescending, and the answer is yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna regret this," Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because any woman - any person - who would accept being treated like a monkey at the zoo isn't worth my time." Kaiba chuckled. "And would be miserable 'attaining' me. My theory is that there is someone out there who is neither so impressed nor so fearful of me that they will shove the offered treat down my throat."

"So you just act like an asshole to everyone until she appears?"

"Precisely."

"Or, here's a crazy idea. You could not be a dick and just be normal. The guy I had dinner with was actually kinda cool."

"And, if everyone were you, that would be time well spent."

"A world full of me's," Jounouchi snorted. "There's a bad idea." They reached the campus. "Look, your life, and it's not like I should be giving anyone dating advice, but if you want something real, you have to give something real."

"True. All equitable contracts exchange consideration of equal value. Money, labor, time."

"Heh! I don't know who's worth you."

"I know the monetary value. Time, however, is a more difficult commodity to measure. Hopefully one day, someone will look me in the eye and tell me how much I'm worth. Then, we will both know." They got out of the car as Kaiba's phone rang. "Hello," he said in English.

Jounouchi lost the thread of the conversation almost immediately. He wandered a few steps away to the path that led to the dorms. Kaiba followed, still talking. He gestured for the teacher to lead the way. The conversation ended before they reached Jounouchi's room.

"Do you need me to clear out?"

"I thought we'd agreed that you didn't need to disrupt the other instructor."

"Don't you need privacy for your call?"

"I just finished my call."

"That was it?"

"I just needed to confirm a reservation. I could have done it any time, really, but they promised to call when their office opened."

"So, you could have done that at Lefty's."

"Would you have prefered to stay?"

Honestly? "No," he admitted. They looked at each other awkwardly. "So."

After a minute or so, Kaiba cleared his throat, but didn't say anything.

If this were almost any other guy, Jounouchi thought, this would be the moment I pulled him into bed.

"It's still rather early, I suppose." Kaiba said finally.

"Yeah." The teacher rubbed the back of his own neck. "You, uh, you need anything else for tomorrow?"

"No." Kaiba glanced around the room. "I'm not ready for sleep, I'm afraid. What do you normally do at this hour? With a friend?"

"With a friend?" He snickered. "Depends on the friend. Watch TV or a movie. Yug and I duel, Honda's plays xbox 'cause 'Togi won't let him at home."

"I haven't played xbox in years. I get most Kaiba games while they're in beta, but only for a week or so."

"I thought you got to play test everything."

"I used to. I don't have time."

"Well, you got time now." Jounouchi turned on the game console and opened a box. Inside was a large number of games. "Take your pick. You play. I'm gonna go shower."

Jounouchi grabbed a towel and shorts, and left the room. Downstairs, under the shower spray, he sighed heavily. "This sucks."

All those years he spent pining after Kaiba, he'd thought it would have been nice to know something more about him. Something more than what everybody and the press knew. He wanted to say he knew a side of the executive that other people didn't. He thought that would be good, that would be enough.

But, no. In truth, it sucked.

So now he was going to have to sleep knowing that 'Seto' liked beer and chips and that disgusting British crap. Under that rich, stuck up exterior, Kaiba was just a guy, just like everybody else. Just a guy looking for the right girl. Just a regular hot guy with desires. Guilty pleasures. Secret fantasies.

"Crap," he muttered, and began washing.

It's not that he didn't know Kaiba was straight. Of course he knew. Kaiba just never seemed interested in women, in relationships.

Jounouchi chuckled to himself. If he was waiting for a woman to give him an honest opinion, that was gonna be a long wait. No woman even halfway interested in Kaiba was gonna tell him to get bent when he's looking in her eyes and feeding her with those long, elegant fingers. He had to admit, he wouldn't mind being fed a chip or two. Kaiba could fed him something else, too….

And now I'm hard, Jounouchi groaned silently.

He glanced at the door. Most of the other teachers were usually done bathing by now, so he probably had plenty of time. He grabbed his cock and pictured Kaiba. When he fed the women, he wiped he fingers on a napkin. But while they'd been alone, he'd licked the salt from his fingertips. A small, oh-so-common act that would now be embedded in Jounouchi's brain forever. Kaiba...licking...me….

Jounouchi struggled not to groan out loud as he abruptly came all over the shower tiles. He laughed at how quickly he finished and sighed when he realized that it hadn't relieved his stress or desire a bit.

He turned off the shower and dried off. This was gonna be a long night.

He did stop by Hashimi's room to borrow a futon so Kaiba could have his bed.

When he got back to the room, Kaiba was playing Overlord, dressed in blue silk pajamas. He glanced up. "Ah. Thank you."

"For what?"

"The futon. I was thinking the bed was a bit narrow."

"It's wide enough. You'll be fine. I'll take the futon."

"Non-sense. I wouldn't dream of putting you out of your own bed."

"And you ain't sleeping on my floor."

"I don't see why not."

"You're a guest."

"Would Mutou sleep on the floor?"

"Yug would just squeeze in with me."

Kaiba chuckled, "And I am sure you wouldn't want me doing that!"

"Look, if you're worried about the sheets being clean," Jounouchi pushed his brain away from the executive's suggestion, "I can change them."

"Upon reflection," Kaiba abruptly stood up and turned of the game. "I think I am a bit tired. I think I will take the bed." He slipped under the covers and faced the wall. "Good night."

"Ok." Jounouchi was taken aback by the sudden change. "Ok, sure. Night." He spread the futon out and turn out the light.


	2. Saturday

What little sleep Jounouchi got was between vivid dreams of sleeping with Kaiba. Holding him, being held; Jounouchi's mind couldn't decide which it preferred. Not that Kaiba was the uke type; it was hard to imaging the cool executive allowing himself to be taken. Jou woke with morning wood that was just plain painful.

Kaiba was gone. The bed was made. The blue silk pajamas were folded neatly on the pillow.

The bed probably smells like him now, he thought. Why oh why did I let him sleep in my bed? That image is never gonna leave.

"EH!" Hashimi banged on the door. "You awake in there?"

"Relax," he yelled, trying to see the clock without getting up. 8:30. Saturday classes started at 9. "Shit! I'm up!" He scramble up, and rushed to dress.

Jounouchi made it to class just as the bell rang.

"Ok, ladies!" He took a last swallow of coffee and fixed his tie. "Good morning! Laptops! Come on, come on! I'm ready to work, you should be, too!"

"Too mean, Yankee-sensei," Echiko-chan groused. "No one else does any real work on Saturday!"

"Aw, now don't be that way. You'll like this assignment. Research paper." They all groaned. "The short history of KaibaCorp." Jounouchi grinned as the class squealed. "Web research, five sources - I better see something that's not on the corporate website, alright? At least three pages." He outlined a brief paper on the blackboard. "And photos of Kaiba do not count. Get started."

Ayko-chan raised her hand. "What about interviews, Jounouchi-sensei?"

"If you can get anything from him, sure."

"What about from you?"

"Me? I don't really -"

"At breakfast, Kaiba-sama said you knew everything about him."

Breakfast. That's where he went so early. Jounouchi resisted rolling his eyes. "He may be exaggerating a bit. And anyway, this is about the company, not the guy."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Jako-chan asked.

"Companies don't have girlfriends."

"How did you meet him?"

It only took five minutes of questions, whining, pestering and cajoling, and Jounouchi caved in.

"Alright already! Geez! Fine! Kaiba and I went to high school together, ok? We were just classmates! That's all, and we weren't even close."

"I heard you went sailing together!"

"What? No! I mean, one time, and it wasn't 'us', it was a group. I mean…. Ok. I know Kaiba 'cause I used to duel professionally. Card dueling, if any of you remember the Duel Monsters game." There was an awed gasp from a few of the students. "Not all that! I never won a championship."

"But you were a finalist at every attempt." Kaiba's voice from the doorway surprised everyone in the room. "You were third ranked in Japan, and fifth worldwide, as I recall."

"Yankee-sensei is famous?"

"Oh yes, quite," Kaiba replied as Jounouchi deferred, "not even slightly."

Kaiba strolled to the front of the room. "Now, I will confess. We did not start out as friends. In fact, for the first year or so, we argued constantly."

"So you can say something true," the teacher intoned.

"When did you become friends?" The girls were enraptured. "Do you have any pictures?"

"We had a… group project, we and a few others. We were forced to depend on each other's skills. When it was over, Katsuya reminded me how important friendship is. On reflection, I should have known then he was destined to be an educator."

"Awwwwwww!"

"Oh stop," Jounouchi groaned. "If I were you, I'd quit asking dumb stuff and ask how he took over a whole corporation at, like, twelve."

Kaiba gave Jounouchi a narrow look. "I'm sure no one wants to hear about that."

"Oh, but we have an assignment, sir." Kako-chan pointed out the notes on the blackboard. "Did you really become chairman when you were twelve?"

"Of course not. I was adopted when I was twelve."

"You can't be a CEO in middle school," Emmako-chan sniped at her classmate.

"As a point of fact, I didn't 'take over the whole corporation' until I was fifteen. But I hadn't started high school yet at the time, so technically, I was a Chief Executive Officer in middle school."

"What about -"

"You all have forty more minutes to finish this assignment," Jounouchi interrupted. "This class is web research, not ogle old guys."

"Web research? Yes, that is a useful skill. Sadly, most people do not know how to use metadata effectively."

Jounouchi smirked at Kaiba. "Yeah? Well not in this class. Who can tell Kaiba here what metadata is?" Every hand in the room went up. "Ennako-chan."

"Metadata is information that describes other data."

"Good! Let's see. Oko-chan, give a couple examples of metadata."

The girl stood. "Metadata can be things like the title, author, and keywords for a website."

"Excellent. One less thing I'll have to explain in Programming."

"Speaking of," Jounouchi pulled a key out of his pocket. "For the lab next door. You can go make sure everything is set."

"I'll need my copies."

"Right. They should be in the office. Keep working, ladies, I will be right back."

Jounouchi rushed to the teacher's office and found the copies where he expected to.

"Why didn't you tell us!" The music, art, and theatre teachers accosted him before he could leave. "Are you really friends with THE Kaiba Seto?"

"Aw, come on," he moaned. "Not you guys, too! What, is he the only man alive?"

"Handsome and straight? Yes!" The art teacher's expression changed. "He is straight, isn't he? And single?"

"Trust me, he's not worth it."

"He's not," the health teacher said, pushing in to reach her mailbox. "He's pretty, but he's too self-centered. Last night, all he could talk about was 'I have a this' and 'I have a that'. I don't think he heard a thing anyone else said, just me, me, me!"

"He's not all that bad," Jounouchi protested.

"Well, one night was enough for me. Good luck to anyone who wants him."

Jounouchi slipped away as the women began discussing how bad 'too bad' had to be.

'I wonder if he considered that,' Jounouchi thought as he went back. 'Maybe he pissed off the perfect girl before she could tell him to drop dead.'

He peered into his class, and finding all the student typing attentively, went next door. Kaiba was sitting at the teacher's desk, but looking wistfully at the window. If it were a painting, Jounouchi would have called it 'Beautiful Man, Longing.'

For what? The perfect woman? A better vacation? A beer and some disgusting sausage?

Kaiba looked at him and smiled. A real smile. It was so beautiful that, for a moment, Jounouchi's chest ached.

"Ah. My slides." Kaiba got up. "Thank you."

"Oh, no prob," Jounouchi met him halfway. "Listen, after my class, I monitor a study hall, but I can get someone else to cover that if you need an assistant."

"I don't require one, but you are perfectly welcome to stay if you would like. In all honesty, after my brief presentation, the students work at their own pace. I am only here for questions."

"Oh."

"I do have a question for you."

"Ok."

"It's rather personal."

"Ok. If it's too personal, I won't answer."

"You are wearing a ring."

"Oh. Yeah. Serenity gave it to me."

"Your sister gave you a wedding ring?"

Jounouchi put his hand out. "Feel it. She and I went to the beach and she wanted to buy me a souvenir. She thought it felt like the sand."

"It is a unique texture."

"Yeah." Jounouchi gazed at the ring fondly. "Anyway, she didn't know it was gold, or that it only fit my ring finger. I used to wear it only when I was going to see her, but I forgot one day and somebody here saw it, and, well, it keeps the flirting down to a dull roar."

"I see. So, is there anyone special in your life?"

"There's a lot of special people in my life," he grinned. "But if you're asking if I'm actually married, then no. Why? You know a guy?"

For a moment Kaiba had an odd expression. He started to speak just as the class bell rang.

They both looked at the door.

"Can it wait?" The teacher asked.

The executive sighed, chuckling, "I imagine it will have to."

Jounouchi nodded and hurried next door. "Before you leave, ladies, make sure I have your emailed assignment."

"I have Programming, Yankee-sensei," Kiuko-chan gathered her things in a rush. "I'll send you mine after!"

"Stop!" Jounouchi chided. "Sit, all of you." There was much griping. "You can leave when I call your name. Tiko. Yuko. Diko." As he called names, girls rushed out of the room. Other students typed faster, or opened laptop and began typing. "Kiuko. Emmako. Eko. Oko. Anybody's who's not done, keep working."

"But I'll be late," Arako-chan lamented.

Jounouchi leaned out of the classroom door. "Hey Kaiba?"

"Yes, Katsuya?" The executive replied.

"Seriously?"

Kaiba smirked. "Did you need my assistance?"

"No, Seto," the teacher smirked back. "I just wanted you to know that a couple people may be a few minutes late. They're with me."

"I see. Should I hold my remarks?"

"Oh please," several voice called out.

Jounouchi had to smile, "Yeah. You mind giving them an extra five minutes?"

"Very well. Hmm. I believe I know a way to reward those who were timely. Let me know when all of the remaining students are ready. I only wish to be disturbed once." He closed the classroom door.

Jounouchi couldn't hear anything but the low rumble of Kaiba's voice and the giggle of female students. What the hell is this, he thought?

He looked back at the students typing frantically. "Wrap it up, girls."

"Is something wrong Yan- uh - Jounouchi-sensei?"

"No," he watched as several of the girls exchanged apprehensive glances. "What?"

"We're sorry, sir."

Jounouchi sighed and tried to pull himself together. Kaiba was probably telling them something embarrassing about him from high school. Or something like that. Kaiba wasn't the kind of guy who'd do something inappropriate to a room full of willing teen-aged girls. He forced himself to smile.

"You guys just finish up, ok? We don't want to make a bad impression on Kaiba-san, right."

They got back to work. And it really was only another ten minutes or so before the stragglers were done.

Jounouchi opened the lab door to find everyone huddled around the teacher's desk computer.

Cooing.

"We're done!" He announced loudly. "Sorry for the delay."

"Very well." Kaiba stood up and the girls around him groaned in protest. "Shall we start now? No complaints. I shouldn't have shown you that much." He gave Jounouchi an amused look as all the students took seats. "But I did want an unbiased opinion."

"You'll have to show me later. I'm pretty unbiased."

"I'm certain. Good morning, ladies. Turn your attention to the main screen. I've provided copies of the slides for your notes." Kaiba launched into the lecture.

Jounouchi waited a moment, but when it became clear that the executive had dismissed him, he returned to his own class.

Asshole.

The next four hours passed slowly. For the students, it was an open period for homework or study with a teacher available. Most of the students that came to Jounouchi's classroom, however, didn't really need any help. They tended to want the computer lab's faster download speeds and a teacher who wasn't as strict about chatting.

That meant Jounouchi had plenty of time to think.

What did he show them? High school girls coo over anything cute. They could have been looking at kittens. Bunnies. Mokuba's baby pictures. Anything.

A more important question, he was aware, was why was he so pissed off about it? It wasn't that he was worried about the girls. Kaiba wasn't into kids, so he wouldn't show them porn or something twisted. Jounouchi knew that. But something about Kaiba giggling and cozying up with them just made him burn.

It wasn't jealousy. That would be stupid. Kaiba was straight in the first place, and wouldn't be into a Yankee-half mutt even if he were gay. And even if he was to fall for someone at the school, it wouldn't be some kid. It would be the Headmistress.

Well, maybe not. Headmistress was easily twice their age and looked it. Kaiba would go for someone young and hot. But intelligent. The Health teacher, actually, was probably a good fit. She was known to speak her mind usually. Maybe I should set them up tonight, he thought. Tell her to be honest. Tell him to be real. They'd make a good pair. Damn it.

Even if I was jealous, he thought, which I'm not, but even if I was there'd still be no point because he's not even curious.

Unless….

Unless that was the personal question. The secret fantasy. The common desire from the uncommon man.

Couldn't be, he realized. They had hours alone last night. Anything Kaiba wanted to try, they had plenty of time to discuss. It's not like he's shy. If he wants something, he gets it. If he wanted me, Jounouchi reasoned, he'd take me.

The thought made the teacher shiver.

Stop, he told himself. Don't get worked up over nothing. Kaiba is not interested in me, and I'm not trying to date him even if he were. The guy can handle his own love life. He's not gonna make a move on a kid, and he doesn't want any of the teachers. Just be cool. He's just a guy you used to know. That's all.

The lunch bell jolted Jounouchi from his thoughts.

"Ok!" He practically jumped from his seat. "Ladies, you know the rules. You don't have to go home, but you can't eat in here."

"You always say that, Yankee-sensei," Esako-chan sassed. "It's not funny."

"Funny or not, scoot. I gotta lock up."

"We'll go," she primped her hair. "We're just waiting for Kaiba-sama."

"Yeah? Well, wait in the hall. My day off starts when I lock up."

"Is that so?" Kaiba said from the doorway, surprising them.

"Jeez, dude! Knock or something!"

"I usually continue the class after lunch. To whom should I give the key when I finish?"

"I know where Jounouchi-sensei's mailbox is," Waayiko-chan stood and bowed. "I would be honored to assist Kaiba-sama."

Jounouchi forced himself to shrug casually. "There you go. How late does this thing run?"

"In years past we've finished at roughly 4pm."

"Ok, Waayiko-chan, be here by 3:30. Now, all of you, out! I got a hot date!" He hustled the students out. He began the process of logging off all the computers in the room. "I'm gonna be a few," he said when he realized Kaiba was waiting. "But anybody can take you to the cafeteria."

"So I gather that means that I am not the 'hot date'."

"Nope. Sorry. Told ya, you're out of my strike zone."

"And what is your strike zone, if that's not too personal?"

"Why? You know somebody?"

"I know a great number of somebodys. I won't know if one of them meets your standards until you tell me."

"Well," Jounouchi started on the second to last row of desks. "Mature. Kind. Not really pressed about looks anymore. Although, a beard would be nice."

"Dress him in red, and you have just described Father Christmas."

Jounouchi considered the image, then chuckled. "True. Ok. Drop ten years and forty pounds and I'm good."

"Duly noted."

Kaiba continued to wait.

"Did you need something?" Jounouchi slowed down on the last row of desks.

"I need any number of things."

"You need something from me?"

"Actually -"

"Kaiba-sama!" The school secretary and the records administrator stepped into the room. "Oh, don't tell me Jounouchi is making you wait! Really, Jou-chan! There is a limit to how rude you can be!"

"Don't blame me! I told him to leave. Hey, I got papers to grade. Take him to the cafeteria for me, would you?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Please ladies, I wouldn't want to trouble you." Kaiba's fake smile didn't reach his eyes. "I'm enjoying a chance to visit with my friend. I don't mind waiting with him."

"Oh, but the Headmistress was hoping to see you today," one of the two pointed out.

"Yes, she'll be terribly disappointed. She won't have time to see you tomorrow."

"Please let her know we'll be along presently."

"I'm gonna be a couple hours," Jounouchi countered. "And it would look bad if you didn't get a chance to speak to Headmistress, right?"

"Of course," the women agreed.

"Yes. Of course." Kaiba didn't look like he cared about 'looking bad'. "Seeing Katsuya again has quite distracted me. You are quite right; I should speak with the Headmistress. We only met for a brief hour yesterday when I arrived. Katsuya, we will have to continue our conversation this evening."

"Yeah."

Jounouchi waited until he could no longer hear voices or footsteps in the hallway. Then, he collapsed into the nearest seat.

Pretending to not be attracted to the handsome executive was exhausting. And whatever game Kaiba was playing wasn't helping.

The first names. The questions. Sharing his room, all the 'dear friend' crap. Thank God it was only one more night. More than that, Jounouchi feared, would kill him.

He sighed. Sunday was his day off. Saturday afternoons when he was lucky, he usually drove the two hours to the nearest gay bar and meet up with benefit friend or two. Usually a tall, dark-haired man with blue eyes. This weekend - since the Programming class was his class, officially - he really had planned to stay on campus to grade papers and work on lesson plans so he could be available if needed. He looked at his desk. 'Maybe I can get Seto to grade those' he thought. 'Hell, I wouldn't know if they were right anyhow.'

That didn't have anything to do with yesterday's quizzes.

He hadn't eaten yet. He could go to the cafeteria and join everyone. Watch all the women throw themselves at Kaiba. Watch the exec be a complete dick. Maybe catch the moment that the right woman sees through the mask and the real Seto appears. Give up on the straight guy once and for all.

Jounouchi sighed again. 'Get it together, dude.' He forced himself up and back to his desk. Grading papers and tests was important. Pop quizzes were important. Getting these girls ready to face the real world after high school was important. A fantasy about a guy who used to be a crush was so unimportant it didn't even qualify as lame.

Later, even with the classroom door closed, Jounouchi heard the students returning.

"He was popular?" Someone asked.

"Quite," Kaiba replied. "He was always surrounded by friends."

"Did he have a lot of girlfriends? Do you know his wife?" Jounouchi couldn't identify the voices.

"I am quite certain that Katsuya would never forgive me if I answered that. I will say one thing, and then we will continue working."

"But -"

"Seats, ladies. I do give a test tomorrow, so you want to pay attention to the rest of class, yes? Now. The last thing I will tell you about Katsuya is that he did have a number of girls who were his friends, and I am not at liberty to say what level of friendship they each had."

"So then he -"

"As to his wife," Kaiba spoke over them, "I have not been introduced to anyone as a 'wife', but I do happen to know the young lady who gave him the ring he wears. Any man would be extraordinarily lucky to have her as his wife. In fact, I personally would be quite jealous to learn they were, indeed, married."

Serenity? Was Kaiba in to Serenity? She was beautiful and smart. Him being an ass never bother her, in fact she ignored him.

Someone like you, Kaiba had said. My sister! 'Holy fuck,' Jounouchi thought. 'That's why he said he was glad to see me! He thinks I'll help him get to her!'

I'll have to, he realized abruptly.

Kaiba could afford medical treatments his sister couldn't even dream of now. If it was possible to restore her vision, Kaiba would move heaven and hell to do it. For his wife, there would be no limit to what he'd do.

Seto-nii. Kaiba would become my brother. I'd see him at family holidays. He'd have kids with my sister.

He'll fuck my sister.

There was a harsh buzzing and Jounouchi realized he was mashing down the keyboard. He tried to stop thinking about Seto and Serenity while he reversed all the characters he'd inadvertently typed.

Seto and Serenity. The names rolled together well. Seto and Katsuya sounded awkward. Seto and Serenity sounded right.

I can be cool, he decided. When Kaiba finally voices his secret desire to marry my sister, I'll be cool and say yes, and give him her number. Then, I'll call her and tell her to give him a chance. Let him be the beer guy, not the martini guy. Don't let him be charming, make him be real. Treat him like he's worth everything. Tell him he's worth half that. And love him. Love him like you've loved him forever.

A drop of water hit his hand.

Then he realized he was crying. "Shit," he muttered and found a napkin.

He dried his eyes, turned off the computer, locked the desk, and rushed to the office. No one was there so he was able to sign out and leave without any questions. He drove almost two miles before his emotions overwhelmed him and he had to pull off the road.

He let himself cry it out. When he felt calm again, he wiped his face, blew his nose, then drove to the noodle bar. Lefty would have beer, but too much sympathy, and he'd just wind up crying all night.

He ordered a beer, a bowl and dumplings, and planned to stay put until closing. He got a bit more than two hours to drown his sorrows.

"See?" Hashimi shouted, "I told you he'd be here! Master! More noodles and beer!"

Half of the male teachers at the school pulled up chairs and moved another table over.

Kaiba sat next to him.

"When you weren't at Lefty's, I feared the worst."

"Food's better here." The chemistry teacher, Kurokawa, put a bowl of udon in front of Kaiba.

"British cuisine is an acquired taste." Kaiba picked up his chopsticks and began eating. He looked over his shoulder and flashed three fingers. "You really should visit and try it there."

Jounouchi watched Kaiba, stunned. "What, so you know these guys?"

"Hashimi, Yamoto, and Kurokawa? Yes, of course. They've been here every year I've taught the class."

"We usually come here because the women don't like the place." Yamoto put a round of beers on the table. "I knew he was in for it when the two of you left alone yesterday. That British place of yours is classy. They love that."

Kaiba did say that he'd been to the school before, Jounouchi remembered. The other teachers all know the real, beer-drinking Seto. I'm not special.

"Your brother ok?" Yamoto asked. "When's he coming back?"

"He's in Africa," Kaiba slurped his soup. "And he can see you after he sees me."

"The sons," Hashimi lamented. "They never appreciate you. Mine? Whines that I'm never home, but doesn't ask who's paying for that fancy college he goes to. My daughter? An angel. She sent me cookies last week."

"How sweet," Kaiba remarked.

"They tasted like sawdust," Kurokawa teased. "He'll never find a husband for that one!"

A good natured argument ensued, with most of the witnesses laughing. Jounouchi had heard it all before, and to judge by Kaiba's occasional snickers, he had as well.

The men were loud. Dinner became a drinking party involving most of the restaurant's patrons. Jounouchi watched Kaiba as he socialized just enough to keep the fun going, but not enough to really participate.

The Boss, the teacher realized. The executive was acting just like the boss does at an office party. Topping off everyone else's glass without drinking himself. Picking karaoke songs for everyone else to sing. Ordering one more round and more dumplings when the plates were all empty. Another version of Fake Kaiba. This one was nicer, but practically invisible.

"You seem rather subdued," Kaiba remarked as the soccer coach led the bar in a rousing chorus of theme to Doraemon. "I would have thought you'd enjoy joining in."

"A lot on my mind tonight."

"Oh? Well, I can't guarantee a solution, but I can offer an ear."

"Thanks," he tried to smile. "Maybe later. So, uh, you hang out at places like this?"

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

"Yeah? You spend a lot of time in Rome?"

A real smile almost slipped through. "Not by choice. Too loud. I prefer…" he seemed to consider the analogy, "...small British towns."

Britain was part of ancient Rome, Jounouchi knew from history classes. But if the comment meant something, he totally missed it. "Ok. Sure. Look, about -"

"Kaiba-san!" Someone shouted. "Toast!"

The fake smile was back. "Duty calls."

"Yeah."

By 12am, Jounouchi was yawning, and several of the other teachers had left. 'Probably time for me to leave as well. Someone else can take him back,' he thought.

"I have to," Kaiba said loudly. "I give a test tomorrow morning."

"That's right," Yamoto agreed. "Who's driving? Jounouchi? Here, take Kurokawa with you. Hashimi and I can take the rest." He gave the slumped-over man a shake. "Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun!"

"Huh?"

"You go with Jou-kun, ok?"

"Was I sick yet?"

"No. Just open the window first, ok?"

"Huh." The man lurched up and Yamoto guided him to lean on Jounouchi.

"He'll be fine. He always makes it back to campus first."

Which was true, as far as Jounouchi could remember but not something he wanted to deal with at the moment. At least the other teacher kept him from being alone in the car with Kaiba. That, he decided, was probably a good thing. The ride back to the school was silent.

They waited in relative, awkward silence on their arrival for Kurokawa to empty his stomach in the bushes behind the parking lot.

They helped the man back to his room and made their way up to Jounouchi's room.

"Ugh," Kaiba sniffed. "I detest the smell of tobacco. I'm going to shower now." He grabbed a toiletries bag and left.

Jounouchi flopped back on his bed. When he comes back, he told himself. We discuss Serenity tonight. Get it over with.

And wash the sheets.

"What is that?" he muttered, sniffing. The scent was musky and earthy. Masculine. Arousing. It was strong on the sheets and pillow case. It was strongest on the silk pajamas.

'Probably as close as I'll ever get.' He sighed.

Then a wicked thought crossed his mind. How long does it take a guy like that to shower?

I couldn't possibly have time, and if he catches me, I will never hear the end of it.

But his eyes watched the door as he quickly opened his pants and reached into his underwear. He looked away briefly to inhale another breath of the amazing scent.

"Ah," Kaiba said. "I see you found them."

"Fuck," Jounouchi growled softly.

Kaiba was standing in the doorway but looking away from him. "I left my night clothes in my rush to clean. I did not intend to interrupt you."

"Yeah," Jounouchi quickly zipped his pants and tossed the pajamas to the executive. "Just don't tell Renni you caught me." He sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Renni?"

"Serenity."

"Why would I tell her? Indeed, when would I even have the opportunity?"

The teacher shrugged. "Opportunity's your problem. I can just get you contact."

"Why would I need contact?"

"That's what you've been wanting to ask me all day, isn't it?"

Kaiba looked genuinely perplexed. "No. Why would I ask you about your sister? I asked over dinner mostly to be polite. No offence intended. I do recall that she is important to you."

"And she's not important to you?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Truly. If she were not your sister, I would neither know nor care that she existed."

"So then what was all that this afternoon about you being jealous about her being married?"

"My exact words were that I'd be jealous to learn that they were married, not that she was married. I couldn't care less about her status. But I am quite interested in yours."

"Mine!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I should think it would be painfully obvious by now."

"What would be obvious?"

The executive huffed. "Yes, I am attracted to you. There. Openly stated. Enjoy it; I will not debase myself for your entertainment."

"Me!? Dude, how much did you drink?"

"Not nearly enough."

"Dude, when you forget you're straight, you've had too much!"

"If I could forget I am gay, my personal life would be considerably easier."

"Stop, stop," Jounouchi shook his head attempting to clear it. "Are you seriously telling me you are into guys?"

"Yes."

"You. Kaiba Seto. You bang other men."

Kaiba smirked. "I have 'banged' persons of both genders. I prefer relations with men."

"Oh, so you're one of those straight guys who doesn't care who's under him."

"It may be more accurate to say I prefer to care about who I'm under."

Jounouchi started to speak, then shook his head again. "You bottom? Ok, I'm the one who had too much to drink. 'Cause even in my dreams, you don't bottom."

"I thought I was out of your strike zone."

"You ain't ugly," the teacher shrugged, desperately attempting to appear calm. "I could make an exception, if you want."

"Or," Seto took a few steps, closing the distance between them. "You could stop pretending that you don't want me. You could give in to your desire and take me where I stand."

"Is that what you want?"

"That, my friend, is all I have ever wanted."

"You know, Kaiba, if I thought you were serious I'd take you up on that offer."

"So I must convince you? Very well, Katsuya. Challenge accepted."

"Wha-"

Kaiba leaned over Jounouchi, kissing him, pinning him to the bed. The kiss was fervent, and the teacher found himself swept away by the passion of it. The parts of his brain not engulfed by the delicious sensation were busy revelling in the taste of Kaiba's lips and the scent of him.

It was a fantasy made real.

Kissing was good, but not being able to touch him was not. Jounouchi tried to lift his hand, but the shift allowed Kaiba to push further and pin him even more strongly. The teacher's attempts to speak were swallowed by the aggressive lips devouring his own.

Jounouchi squirmed, eventually getting his hands on the executive's shoulders. He shoved hard, dislodging the man. They were both breathing hard. Kaiba looked almost distraught.

"Are -"

Jounouchi didn't let him finish. Quickly, he push him over and down, and scrambled atop him.

"No fun if I can't touch you." He resumed their kiss but now his arms were free, and his hands slipped under Kaiba's shirt. The executive responded by unbuttoning the teacher's shirt.

Kaiba's chest and abdomen were smooth. Only a few strands of silky hair added a pleasing texture. His stomach was flat but soft. Not flabby, but not particularly tone either. No love handles yet. No taut six-pack. A body any desk jockey might have. Common.

Except that it was Kaiba's body. Kaiba's nipples swelling under his fingertips. Kaiba's bulge bumping against his. Kaiba's tongue trying to taste the back of his throat. They both moaned occasionally.

Kaiba's palms began rubbing his chest and caressing his shoulders. Trying to take off his shirt. Jounouchi let go of Kaiba just long enough to get both of their shirts off.

"I want to feel you inside me," the executive gasped. "Now."

"Relax. We got time."

"Not enough."

Jounouchi took Kaiba's hand, kissed it, then guided it down to his throbbing bulge. "You sure? I'm not small."

Kaiba squeezed firmly, leering. "I'm not frightened. Or patient."

"How 'bout tight? You done this before?" Jounouchi let his hands glide over Kaiba's hips, trying to get between them and the bed to caress his ass.

"I've been waiting for you," Kaiba purred. "Don't make me wait longer."

They both began opening belts and zippers, exchanging lighter but still heated kisses. They were both in only briefs in short order.

They were both rampant.

Jounouchi let his hands wander the offered flesh. His lips he kept on Kaiba's lips, face and neck. This was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity. He wasn't going to rush through a chance to hold Kaiba. And as much as he seemed to want more, Kaiba wasn't moving any faster down the teacher's form.

It wasn't as if any of this could be true. Not that Kaiba was the kind of guy who would lie about something like that, but how could it be true? And not only gay but attracted to me, he wondered. No way. Bi and horny, maybe. But gay for me? No way.

Slowly, he let his kisses move downward further. Every few minutes, he'd return to the executive's soft lips, but he tasted the hard points his fingers had toyed with and felt Kaiba tremble slightly when he kissed his stomach. The exec was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Jounouchi glanced at his face, and saw why. Kaiba was holding his mouth shut when they weren't kissing.

He kissed him again. "Don't hold back. They can't hear us up here."

"...embarrassing…" Kaiba moaned.

Kaiba losing his mind because I'm kissing him? I gotta be dreaming. "I like hearin' a guy moanin'. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right. Am I doing something right?" He pinched Kaiba's nipple.

"Nooooo," the exec groaned, his back arching. "Take me," he gasped. "Take me now!"

Jounouchi kissed him again. Passionately. Moaning was erotic, but begging threatened to destroy his self-control. Any more of that and Jou would find himself over before he started.

Instead, he opted for more kissing. And rubbing. Their cocks were at the same height when they kissed, and feeling Kaiba's arousal aroused the teacher that much more.

"Damn you," Kaiba hissed, "stop teasing!"

"I like teasin' you, Seto," Jounouchi taunted and the executive shivered. "You been teasin' me all day. Payback." Although in truth, he was beginning to want to see the throbbing bulge that he was teasing.

Kaiba's nails raked down Jounouchi's back and dug into his ass. "You are infuriating! How could I tease a man who paid me not the slightest attention?"

The teacher moaned. He wasn't into pain, per se, but a lover who was eager was a definite turn on. He slid his hands to Kaiba's hips and tugged the man's briefs. Kaiba arched his hips and together they managed to remove the garment. It freed a rock hard erection. The tip was long enough to rub wetness against Jounouchi belly button.

They both moaned and kissed as Jou lifted Kaiba's leg, opening him wide. He stroked the nether opening with two fingers. Kaiba's hips bucked. He gasped when Jounouchi pushed the tip of his finger in. Jou licked his fingers and tried again. The opening was tight, but soft.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He taunted. "First time usually hurts. First time with me."

"Only time."

"Right." The words almost deflated Jounouchi. "This is just another game for you, isn't it." He pulled away abruptly and crossed the room to search one of his drawers.

"Katsuya -"

"Stop. I'm not done. I'm just getting this." He held up a tube of lubricant. "Faster, easier." He pulled off his briefs and couldn't resist smirking when Kaiba's eyes widened. "You thought I was bragging?" He stroked himself as he returned to the bed. "I make all the boys cry."

"Tears of frustration, I'm sure." Kaiba gracefully turned and met him at the edge of the bed.

Jounouchi's breath caught when the exec's lips touched his cock. "Oooohhhhhh fuck," he sighed.

Kaiba was blowing him. And he was good at it, too. Jou stood there and enjoyed the skilled treatment until he tried to stroke Kaiba's hair and realized he was still holding the lube.

Game or not, he thought, I am not missing my one chance.

It was an awkward reach but he began caressing Kaiba's asshole with the lube. The executive moaned, sending amazing vibrations through the teacher's shaft. With the lubricant, Jounouchi was able to get the tip of two fingers entered. He wasn't sure if the sounds Kaiba made were pain or pleasure, but the whole time he'd continued to suck Jou's cock.

Finally Jounouchi realized that he was moments from completion. He pulled away from Kaiba, and kissed him. "Seto. Turn around."

Kaiba shivered. Then turned, presenting his delectable ass. Jounouchi first kissed each cheek. He used a bit more lube and inserted two fingers deeply. Kaiba groaned.

"Is that good?"

The exec panted for a moment. "...insufferable mutt!"

"Excuse me?"

Kaiba wiped his brow on the pillow. "Stop driving me insane! What further proof of my intent do you need, a full confession of my undying love?"

Jounouchi couldn't stop his snicker that burst out. "Yeah, sure."

Kaiba huffed and looked him. "I love you."

"What?"

"I always have. I'd say it was love at first sight if I was prone to believing in such things."

Jou felt light headed. Suddenly, his heart was racing. "Are you - are you serious right now?"

Kaiba sighed and sat down. "Yes. Yes I am. I am aware that you do not reciprocate theses feelings, however -"

"No."

"Yes," Kaiba huffed, "I am aware. That is why -"

"No, I -"

"You needn't keep saying it."

Jou sat on the bed. "Seto, shut up." He kissed him before the man could protest. "No, you're wrong. I totally reciprocate. I love you so much I only date guys who look like you."

"You said I wasn't in your strike zone."

"I straight up lied. You're the whole fuckin' ball field."

"I see." Kaiba looked thoughtful. "This is relatively new?"

"No, since high school. Except I believe in love at first sight. If you hadn't been such an ass most of the time, I probably would have tried to tell you then."

Kaiba shook his head. "I would have rejected you. I was quite firmly 'in the closet' as they say."

"So what happened?"

"My fiance demanded for the last time that we either have premarital sex or we end the engagement. I was unable to perform yet again, and she left. She is gracious enough that she does not discuss my lack of manly prowess, but it did leave me unable to deny my personal preferences."

"You had a fiance?"

"For two, almost three years. She is American, and blonde, and quite charming. She only lacked one thing - apart from the correct anatomy."

"What's that?"

"The ability to tell me to fuck off. When we argued, she'd cry."

Jou had to smile. "I don't even know how many times I've told you to fuck off."

"You neither fear nor revere me. Respect, yes. But you don't place me on a pedestal, and treat me as if I am divine."

"That's 'cause I don't think you're a god," Jounouchi suddenly remembered the women at the pub, "like some people do. And I know what you're really worth." He kissed him again.

"And that is?" Kaiba asked, when their lips parted. "How much of your time am I worth? An hour, a night?"

"A lifetime."

They kissed again, passionate, but less driven. Both of their erections had wilted while they talked, but Jounouchi found his almost instantly reborn.

"Katsuya," Kaiba purred. "Are you still willing to hold me?"

"How is that even a question? I been willing my whole life!"

"Then stop wasting the time we have and take me." Jou started to speak, but Kaiba stopped him. "Tomorrow. We will save love and logic for tomorrow. Tonight. Give me passion. Or," he gave his trademarked smirk, "is that a tool you are unable to use?"

"You gotta be an ass, huh?" But Jou understood his point.

He didn't waste any more time. He knelt between Kaiba's spread legs, and fingered his anus again. Kaiba shuddered and gasped.

"Should I -"

"Don't stop! Please! I want to feel you. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you, Seto."

Kaiba leaned forward and kissed him. "You won't. Please, Katsuya. Fill me."

Jounouchi put another dollop of lube on his fingers and focused on massaging it into Kaiba's opening. It still felt too tight to him, although the internal heat was enticing. Inviting.

"Ok," he said, more to himself. He stroked his cock quickly and found himself shaking as he tried to line up the tip. He entered with one sharp thrust.

Kaiba cried out and clung to him, panting.

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry," Jounouchi chanted. "Oh God you feel good!" He warred with himself not to push deeper.

"I'm fine," Kaiba gasped. "Don't - don't stop."

Jou pushed deeper, knowing that the executive was lying. The man quivering and gasping in his arms couldn't be 'fine'. But the volcanic heat engulfing Jou's shaft could not be resisted. He thrust again, guilty as he reveled in the sheer bliss he was feeling. A fourth thrust and he was fully imbedded.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. "You ok?"

"Ok," Kaiba was sweating. "Fine."

"You sure? 'Cause when I start moving, I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop."

Kaiba held his eyes. "Katasuya. Don't. Stop."

The teacher kissed him again as he slipped his hands down and took hold of the executive's hips. At first he thrust slowly, savoring the pleasure.

But as Kaiba's fingers dug deeper, as his moans grew louder, Jou's pace quickened. Soon he was pounding Kaiba with wild abandon, lost in the throes of desire.

He shifted position twice before the repetitive motion started to wear on him. He withdrew completely and kissed the exec deeply.

"Wha-"

"Just catchin' my breath, angel. Roll over."

Jounouchi coaxed Kaiba to his knees, then applied more lube. Kaiba's entrance was softer, stretched wider. Kaiba groaned louder.

Jou grinned and let his fingers explore a bit. He found an internal bump, and rubbed it.

"AH!" Kaiba gasped. "Oh -" He inhaled sharply as the teacher rubbed it again. "Please - please - oh - oh god - FUCK!" He cried out as his orgasm hit.

Kaiba swearing. Jou felt his restraint shatter.

The world blurred and narrowed to nothing but the sensations of Seto. Seto's taste, Seto's smell, Seto's heat, Seto's voice. Jounouchi lost track of how many times he climaxed. It didn't feel like enough. Each time he'd peak and think he was finished, something would remind him that the man in his arms was Seto, and he find himself hard again.


	3. Sunday

The next clear thing he heard was a piercing, insistent buzzing from... somewhere.

Kaiba groaned from beside him.

Jou rolled over and pull the man tightly into his arms. "Mornin' angel."

"Can you reach my phone?"

"Ignore it."

"The volume will increase rapidly." Kaiba yawned. "I need to shower. I'm sure I smell foul."

Jounouchi sniffed. Sweat, sex, Kaiba's natural amazing body odor. "Yeah. Kinda ripe." He tightened his grip as the alarm grew louder.

"Are you going to release me?"

"Nope."

"Uh! Insufferable mutt!" Kaiba huffed, but Jou noticed that he wasn't actually trying to move away. "Let me go before my alarm wakes the entire building. You do realize that it's 6:30 in the morning."

"Who the hell gets up at 6:30 on a Sunday?"

"I wake at 6:30 every morning. Usually I'm up before the alarm goes off, but today seems to be an exception."

"Yeah," Jou snickered, "I didn't let you sleep much last night, did -"

Someone banged loudly on the door. "HEY! JOU-KUN! TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!" Yamoto-sensei yelled.

"Shit!" Jounouchi rolled out of the bed and tossed Kaiba a buzzing pair of pants. He opened the door a crack. "Sorry, dude. My bad."

"It was bad enough you two kept everyone up half the night! Next time, keep it quiet, or take it to a hotel!"

"You heard us?" Yamoto's room was on the first floor.

"This place isn't sound proof, you brat. Everybody heard you! If you and 'angel' plan to repeat this morning, just keep it down." The Lit teacher pulled the door shut.

"I shall never be able to show my face in public again." Kaiba sighed. "What on earth made me believe they couldn't hear us?"

"They've never said anything before."

"Do you frequently bring paramours here?"

"Of course not! Last year. Paulo. We hit it once while he was here."

"Ah. So this is a common occurrence with guests."

"No! Not common. I admit, I'm not adverse to a hook-up, but Paulo was the only guy who's been here. And no one has ever turned me out like you did."

"Is that supposed to be meaningful?"

Jounouchi sat on the edge of the bed. "It means a lot to me."

Kaiba smirked. "Excellent." He sat up and moved next to the teacher. "I'm going to shower. Join me?"

We won't be able to do anything, Jou thought, but showering with Kaiba sounded amazing. "Yeah."

They washed silently, under separate sprays but next to one another. They washed each other's backs. They washed each other's hair. It was the most intimate thing Jounouchi had ever done. The dorm showers weren't private, but washing in the same room wasn't the same as bathing together. He'd never considered that difference before. Suddenly, 'having sex' and 'being intimate' became two separate things for him.

They dressed. Jounouchi put on a sports jersey, and tried not to snicker as Kaiba straightened his tie. "Kinda formal for Sunday."

"I expect the students' respect, therefore I present myself as worthy of it."

"You?" The teacher grinned, "dude, they would respect you if you wore skin."

"I'm dressing for them, not for your fantasies." Kaiba looked at him, serious. "Actually, I am quite jealous of your students."

"Why's that?"

"Because I sincerely doubt that I can persuade you to leave them." Jou's grin faded. "And in truth, I would not leave my job at your request, so this was a simple 'hook up', was it not?"

"A-a…." Words failed the teacher. "A hook…. That was a hook up?!" Kaiba made a last check of his appearance, then moved to the door. "You said you love me! Was that - wait, where are you going?"

"Breakfast. The cafeteria begins serving at 7:30 for those attending mass on Sunday."

Kaiba left and Jounouchi stood, reeling.

Love ends hook ups. If you say love, either it's mutual and you're dating from now on, or it's not mutual, and someone gets hurt. But either way, it stops being a hook up.

They both said love. They agreed it's mutual. How was last night a hook up, the teacher wondered.

He raced after Kaiba when it occurred to him that they'd never discuss it if his lover-maybe got to the cafeteria first.

Kaiba hadn't gotten far, strolling and reading his phone.

Jounouchi grabbed his arm. "I am not a hook up."

The exec arched an eyebrow. "You are not?"

"No. I love you. You said you love me. Was that a lie?"

"No," the eyebrow remained arched, "it was not."

"Then last night wasn't a damn hook up."

"Very well. What was it?" Kaiba's eyes flicked down to Jou's hand.

Jounouchi released him. "I don't know. We made love." Kaiba scoffed. "We're in love. We did whatever people in love and dating do."

"Dating?" Kaiba began walking again, slowly. "Please, sensei. Educate me. How, exactly, do you and I date?"

"We -" he hesitated. "Ok, yeah, long distance dating sucks, but we'll find a way. When school's out, I get two weeks I can come see you. You travel all the time. You can come see me whenever."

"That plan presumes that I will be available during school breaks, and that you have no future intentions to spend time with your mother, your sister, or your many friends. It presumes that I will be at liberty to take time at random away from corporate responsibilities. I was not being facetious when I said this weekend is my vacation. Last week, I was in Guam. Next week, I will be in Georgia. I rarely have time to play video games. When would I have time to play with you?"

Jounouchi raked his fingers through his hair. "Ok, I don't know, but why are you against trying?"

"I dislike failure. I'd prefer not to mix failure with heartbreak when our relationship proves unsustainable."

"No guts, no glory."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am extremely risk-intolerant. I only invest in ventures I control." Kaiba looked at him and smirked. "I have no hope of controlling you."

"You don't need to control everything. Ok, we won't see each other a lot. We can talk. We'll find a way. Hashimi-sensei and his wife manage."

"Ex-wife."

"What?"

"How is it that I know more about your workplace than you do? Surimi is his ex-wife. They have managed to remain friends. They divorced because the physical distance created an emotional distance that was too wide to overcome."

Jounouchi growled in frustration. "Ok, fine. Bad example. We aren't them." He stopped Kaiba again. "Level with me. Is it that you don't think it'll work, or that you don't want to be with me like that?"

"If it were simply a question of being together, I would chain you to my side."

"Ok. That's a little demented, but I get your point."

"Are you willing to retire from teaching? I can always hire you as my personal assistant if you feel the need to work outside the bedroom."

Jou started to respond, then found himself blushing. Not even 'outside the home'! "Do me like that and you're gonna need a wheelchair."

"Is that a challenge?"

"NO!" The teacher glanced around, but the few people who were out were all rushing to the chapel. "No more challenges; I'm supposed to be respectable around here."

They grinned at each other, then walked a bit further in silence.

"I am not adverse to dating you," Kaiba finally admitted. "But I do not believe it is fair to either of us to begin a relationship that we cannot maintain."

"But not a relationship in theory?"

"I would welcome a permanent, committed romantic partnership with you."

Jounouchi stopped. "Whoa - wait - what?"

Kaiba stopped and looked at him. "I have many relationships. I have one with my brother, one with my staff. One with Pegasus of Industrial Illusions. We are currently in a relationship, you and I."

"That's not what I -"

"The word 'relationship' is vague. I clarify all contract terms within a contract. If gold must be 24k for proper conductivity, then my contract defines gold as pure AU only. Anything else is not gold. I define a relationship with you as an ongoing, exclusive, binding romantic joint venture consolidating both of our personal resources, and prioritized above all others."

Binding. Exclusive. Consolidated. It sounded more like marriage than dating.

"That's - I mean - could you even -"

"No." Kaiba began walking again.

Jou double stepped to catch up. "Are you just trying to make me fuckin' nuts?!"

"I am trying to convince you to see reason before we are surrounded by what typically turns out to be a rather estrogen-laden breakfast."

"I don't want to be reasonable. I been reasonable since high school. If you wanted me to be 'reasonable', you shouldn'a told me you seriously liked me, Mr. Challenge-accepted."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he opened the main building's door. "Insufferable mutt."

Diko-chan, Iko-chan, and Waayiko-chan were waiting in the hall outside the cafeteria. They all wore their formal school uniforms - Iko with her student council pin - and had perfect hair and make-up.

"Good morning, Kaiba-sensei," they bowed in unison.

"Ladies," Kaiba nodded.

"What, so I'm invisible?" Jou whined.

"Morning, Yankee-sensei," Diko dismissed. "Kaiba-sensei, we just wanted to tell you how much we enjoyed your class yesterday."

"Yes, your lessons were very easy to follow," Iko added. "We are looking forward to a Programming II class someday."

"Can you let the man eat before you harass him?" Jounouchi fussed.

The executive chuckled, "Come along, ladies. Join us for breakfast. Katsuya's always a bit grouchy when he's hungry."

Kaiba led the way to the counter where even the cooks recognized him, and apparently one remembered his preferred breakfast. The girls' plates were mostly empty until the executive 'casually' mentioned that he thought women were more attractive when they had more appetite.

The dining room was almost empty so they had no trouble finding a large enough table.

"Now, ladies," Kaiba said as they seated themselves. "I need some assistance from you."

The students perked up, but the teacher looked wary. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing outrageous. I do not teach Programming II here because there's never been enough interest for it."

"But the class is on the thumb drive you gave them," Waayiko countered. "I saw the files."

"I don't know how," Kaiba sipped his tea, "as you were not in my class."

"She was helping me study," Iko answered quickly.

"The only reason she wasn't in the class was because there wasn't enough room." Diko added.

"Enough room? There were several empty desks."

"There are 35 computers in that lab," Jounouchi agreed but you said you only want 20 students in the class."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, ya did. It's in an email about how you want the room set up."

Kaiba shook his head. "Then either I was misinformed about the class size, or someone misunderstood my intention. I've never asked about the number of students because I thought there was low interest in the class. In fact, I was going to discuss discontinuing the class with the Headmistress this year."

"What?" Jou looked alarmed.

"I've since changed my mind," Kaiba smiled at him. "You won't be rid of me quite that easily. I would love to come here and teach more often."

"I'd love that, too," Jounouchi smiled in reply. "But as busy as you are, you wouldn't have time would you?"

"Actually, one of the very things I've been busy with is forming KaibaEducation. It's a new programing and design school. I got part of the idea from teaching here."

"But that wouldn't be fair to stop teaching here," Waayiko protested. "Shouldn't we be part of it if you got the idea from us?"

Kaiba looked at her. "You are rather outspoken."

She blushed, but she didn't back all the way down. "Please forgive me. I don't mean to be rude. But, I just thought since we were a good place to test the first class, wouldn't we be a good place to test the second?"

"The flash drive you have has a second lesson on it, but it is another first level exercise. In that, it is not a true second level but a continuation of the first."

"So why not teach the whole course here?" She persisted.

Kaiba shrugged. "Low attendance. There are always so few students in the class, I thought either there was limited interest or that there was limited ability to pass the admission test."

"You're wrong!" The girl snapped.

"Waayiko-chan, chill! We had almost 200 girls take the test this year," Jounouchi said. "106 passed, but only the top 20 get in - because of the email, right? But we've got plenty of interest."

"I tied for 19th place," Waayiko added, "but preference is given to third years."

"Which explains why no one has taken the class twice." Kaiba nodded. "So we could have a second session."

"I don't see why we can't just have a regular class," Iko mused. "It would be much more fun that Word Processing."

"Hey! Everybody needs the basics. Not everybody needs his fancy high-end stuff."

"I'm curious, ladies. Do you believe Jounouchi-sensei's courses are a waste of time?"

"Yes," Iko moaned.

"Not really," Diko countered. "I mean, most people should already know how to use a computer, really. But his class was the first time I used a spreadsheet."

Waayiko nodded. "I see why Yankee-sensei's classes are required. I just wish we had more computer classes. You could teach it all year round, couldn't you?"

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Jounouchi observed mildly. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Not one I'm at liberty to engage, I'm afraid."

"She didn't mean 'you' you, Kaiba-sensei," Diko said quickly. "We know we're not worthy of your time. I mean, I'm sure any -"

"No, wait," Jounouchi interjected. "Ok, you don't have time to teach a class full-time. I get that. But what about just the first class each session. That's only three times a year, right? You could make that work, couldn't you?"

Kaiba nodded slowly, considering. "Yes. I could most likely arrange my schedule to accommodate that. But, you understand, I would still not be able to give the course the attention it deserves."

"Yeah, I get it. Someone else would be here most of the time. Hey! What if I did some training too?"

"I thought continuing education was a requirement for teachers."

"No, not that," Jou tried to give the executive a meaningful look. "Specific Kaiba training."

The message seemed to be received. "Ah. A 'train the trainer' level course. Well, it may take some time to bring your skill set up to speed. I must say, I would be more interested in expanding the program here if a current member a faculty were involved."

"We'll help Yankee-sensei study!" Iko actually jumped up. "He doesn't seem it, but he's actually very smart!"

"HEY!"

"Do you mean it, Kaiba-sensei?" Waayiko squealed. "A real computer program? Here?"

"Do you think Headmistress will let us, Yankee-sensei?" Diko pulled the teacher's arm insistently. "Do you?"

"I think I need that arm," he laughed. "Look, girls, we haven't thought about budget, yet. But we'll talk to her. I'm pretty sure we can work out something."

The girls cheered.

"Now, with that resolved. You, young lady, have piqued my interest."

"ME?" Waayiko squeaked.

"Her?" Jou echoed.

"Very few people are willing to challenge me on any topic." He glanced at Jounouchi. "And I do like a good challenge." He looked back at the girl.

She set her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "My father told me never be afraid when you're right."

"In order to be right," the real Seto smirked at the girl and Jou felt jealousy engulf his body like a bonfire, "you must know what you are talking about. So. You say I should teach Programming II here. Do you know all of what that entails?"

She hesitated, then swallowed hard. "No, but, I - uh - I could find out, and - uh -"

"Excellent!" Kaiba smiled. "Jounouchi, is it possible to add this young lady to my class roster?"

"The class is over."

"Not until I give the test." He looked at the girl, "you studied with your friends. How confident are you that you understand the material?"

"Very," she replied, looking determined.

"KaibaEducation's first high school partner was intended to be Domino High. Their program has a faculty advisor and two student coordinators - a third year and a second year. If the three of you can pass my test today, I would have the personnel I'd need to implement the program here."

"Hey, wait a minute," Jou's inner teacher overrode his jealousy for a moment. "You make it sound like you're gonna pin this all on her. You're not putting that kind of pressure on -"

"Oh, there's no pressure. This test only determines her involvement in the project." Kaiba gave Jounouchi a sly look. "Implementation is entirely up to you."

The jealousy washed away. "If it's up to me, then we're doing this. While they take the test, you an' me can write this thing up. Do an actual proposal."

The real Seto smiled at him. "I would have scheduled a long weekend had I known there would be a proposal."


End file.
